sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 16 / Transcript
This is a rather quiet start for an episode. The episode starts with the house of the Itou family, with Amethyst’s room. She is lying on her bed, looking at the golden heart pendant which hung on her pendant. She had a pretty sentimental expression. She was looking at the little button at the side but couldn’t press it, no matter how many times she tried. “I can’t” She then sighed. “If only Yumi was here…” She then thought, grabbing a pillow and hugging it. She closed her eyes and a few tears run down her cheeks. OPENING “Eh? So you are sure you want to take on them on your own?” Shyama wondered. She was probably in an important discussion. “You know, you might have better chances if you let me help you.” She then said grinning. “Ah, keep your arrogance to yourself. They might be the legendary warriors, but inside, they are only teenage girls. That’s a hard time. I can tell. I know the feeling to be weak. I know the perfect way to defeat them. Believe me.” Onyx said smiling, while walking. She then headed for the door. “Ah, yeah. Yeah, yeah. Believe that little girl.” Shyama said, even though Onyx appeared older than Shyama was. In the next moment, Onyx was seen at Feather Castletown. It was a rainy day and she was standing right in front of the Itou’s house, watching Rubellit arriving at the house. She rang the doorbell. “Ah, Rubellit-chan.” Ayumu, Amethyst’s father said, opening the door. Rubellit was holding her ladybug umbrella, standing in front of the door. “Good evening, Mr. Itou.” She greeted smiling. “Is Amy-chan at home?” She then wondered, looking inside. In that moment, Amethyst went down the stairs. “Ah, Rubellit…” She said calm but a bit surprised. “Good evening!” Rubellit said excited. “Today’s not really the day to go outside, so what are you doing here?” Amethyst wondered. “I don’t know. I felt bored at home. So I decided to come over~” Rubellit answered energetic. “Come on, we are collecting the others, then we find something to do.” Rubellit said smiling. “…” Amethyst sighed. “You don’t even know if they have time. I’m sure at least Ruby and Amber have to work.” She added. “We won’t know until we get there~” Rubellit smiled. “Now come on. And if you grab an umbrella, you won’t get wet~” She said winking. “…” Amethyst sighed again and started smiling. “I guess I have no other chance, huh?” Amethyst wondered. “How pathetic…” Onyx mumbled following them. Much like Amethyst said, most of the girls were way too busy to follow them to spend time in rain. And for one thing, Amber was strictly against leaving the house while it was still raining. “Oh come on, please!” Rubellit said pushing while trying to convince Amber to come with them. She and Amethyst had split up. She was talking to Amber and Amethyst to Ruby or more like Amethyst to Ruby’s family. “Please, Amethyst-chan, if you have good reasons, I can leave.” Ruby mumbled excited, hoping for having the chance to leave. “You should take your job here more serious, Ruby. I’m just here because Rubellit wants to hang out with everyone.” Amethyst then said strict. “Ah, I know…” Ruby mumbled. “So this is my offer: Ruby leaves today and in return, Rubellit helps out a whole day.” Amethyst then said. “Why Rubellit-san?” Robin then wondered. “It’s her fault that Ruby is leaving now, isn’t it?” Amethyst answered. “Yeah, that’s true. And we can always need a helping hand.” Ayane said thinking. “Deal. But make sure that Momozaki-san arrives on time.” Ruby’s father answered pretty serious. “Dad.” Ruby said surprised. “Ah, I’m sorry. Usually, he’s not that strict.” Ruby said smiling. “Now leave before we change our opinion.” Ayane said winking. “Right!” Ruby said nodding and left. “You- You should… At least… grab an umbrella.” Ayane called but she knew Ruby wouldn’t hear her. “Ugh, it’s so rainy…” Amber complained after she and Rubellit left the MIKAN~PAN. “That’s because it is raining.” Rubellit said smiling. “Don’t act so smart.” Amber then mumbled annoyed. “Now, now. See who left her cave.” Topaz said impressed as she saw Amber. She was wearing a black coat. “Don’t you hate rain?” She then added. “Sure I do. But the little Ms. Idol convinced me to come with her.” Amber sighed. “Yay, I convinced you. Looks like Rie-chan was wrong after all. I’m a good leader.” Rubellit said cheering. “Now all we have to do it to collect the other three.” Ruby said, as she and Amethyst reached them. She was holding her smartphone, probably texting someone. “I’m telling them to meet up at the park. Hopefully, they’ll come.” She then added. “Nice thought, Ruby-chan!” Rubellit cheered. “Now, what’s up with the Ruby-chan all of the sudden?” Ruby wondered a bit surprised, hoping that she’d never say it again. “Finally, the time has come. As soon as all eight of them are together…” Onyx said, talking to herself. She was still watching the girls. “Sure it would be easier to take on them if they were alone, but it sure wouldn’t be as much fun!” She added, smiling. “Blue Moon Park, huh? I will wait there, my little girls.” She then said laughing and disappeared. It was still raining, the sky was dyed in grey color, since it was completely covered with grey clouds. Not even a little sunlight managed to crush through the wall of clouds. “I really don’t understand why you want to go out when it’s raining like that…” Sapphire sighed as the whole group was collected at the park. “This is the perfect day to do something inside like music.” She added. “Now don’t complain, I had to come out too.” Amber complained. “Now, we don’t want start that ‘I’m not complaining, you are complaining’ thing, do we?” Ruby then sighed, trying to calm them down. “…” The others didn’t say anything, just looked at her direction. “Now, you can at least say something!” Ruby then said surprised that no one said the slightest word. “Ruby…” Emerald said short. “Huh?” “So you finally have found the right trail, have you?” Onyx wondered, she was standing a bit behind Ruby. Ruby then turned around. “Oh, I see…” She mumbled. “What do you want here?!” Topaz asked rather angry. “I want you.” Onyx answered short. “Huh? Do you want to fight or what?” Sapphire then wondered a bit surprised. After all, she didn’t even bother to create a Jewelrayu or anything else. What did she intend to do? An eight-on-one combat fight? “Eh? You want to take on all the Angels by yourself? You are either crazy and want to be defeated right here or stronger than we have thought before.” Low said with a little arrogant tone. “Well, I’m always open for a fight. But I wait until Break challenges me again. Besides, you don’t seem pretty interested in fighting me.” He added. “So, are you interested? If not, I’ll take that as a defeat and then take over your whole world and everything that is connected to it.” Onyx then said, leaving the girls no other chance than fight. “Looks like we don’t have another chance, huh?” Ruby said angry. “Let’s do this.” She added and they transformed. “Just as I thought” Onyx said smiling. She then stretched her left hand away from her body, moving it in circles, summoning a dark, almost purple aura to summon many energy balls which she shot at the Angels, one after another. “That attack seems familiar…” Whitney then said thinking. The Angels all managed to dodge the attacks and as soon as the attack was finished, they started to attack her with their combat skills. But it seemed like Onyx was athletic enough to be able to dodge their attacks and was even able to counter them. She jumped back, landing on her hands and kicking the attacker before landing on her feet again. “She’s strong… And so skilled…” Crimson said shocked, after she blocked the kick. “Burn.” Onyx called and held her right arm to the front before forming it to a fist. Then a dark red area appeared underneath the girls’ feet. Then the area started to glow and it would soon release a bright red beam which would hurt the girls pretty badly. However, before it could come that far, the attack was neutralized by Low. “Hm…” Onyx started to act way more serious, stopping her ‘fun moment’. After all, she had to prove herself. Azure then held out her hand. “Water!” She called and summoned her Katana, starting to attack Onyx with it. Cyan did the same. “Sword de fleur! Hanami Rapier!” As Onyx was distracted by the two girls, Heather and Lavender charged for attack, summoning all their power into their fists. “Ahhh!” They shouted as they launched for Onyx. But Onyx saw them coming, so she created a shield before her, which pushed Azure and Cyan back. She then grabbed Heather’s hand and threw her away before she stopped Lavender’s attack, by grabbing her fist. “A girly will never get along with us cool girls. Our different worlds cannot fuse. Leave it all to us.” She said serious, while looking in Lavender’s eyes, which opened widely as she heard those words. “…” She looked surprised at Onyx. “No way…” She mumbled and was then punched back by Onyx. “Are you alright?” Low wondered, helping Lavender to stand up. In that moment, she lost her transformation, and so did Heather. “Yeah, I … no…” Amethyst stuttered shocked. “That’s enough!” Saffron then shouted. The girls were standing in front of Onyx, it was still raining. Their hair and outfit was completely wet and they had enough of the fight by now. “This stupid fight ends now!” She shouted, charging for attack but was blocked by Onyx. “Ha. You went right into the trap.” Saffron said laughing as she stopped her fall. Onyx didn’t quite know what was going on but she then realized as she was thrown against a tree by Whitney. Then Crimson and Sienna charged their powers to use their magical attacks at Onyx. “Please stop!” Amethyst then shouted. “Huh…?” Crimson and Sienna stopped immediately, turning around, looking at Amethyst. “What’s the matter Amethyst?” Saffron then wondered. “That girl… Onyx is. My best friend! Kurigami Yumi!” She shouted. “…” The Angels were shocked to find that out. They knew that Yumi-san was missing, but that she was turned into Onyx? “What?” Crimson mumbled surprised. It seemed to have a big impact on her. Even more than on Amethyst. “…” Onyx looked defeated and angry. “I see…” She mumbled, smiled and disappeared. In that moment, the rain stopped, the clouds opened a small path the sun could take to shine at earth. The girls transformed back. “Are you sure about that?!” Sapphire asked serious. “…” Amethyst nodded. “It was something she said.” She said. “I see… Break used her power to transform a normal human into an evil super human.” Low said thinking. “Then, is it something like a human Katahowa?” Topaz wondered. “No, her eyes had a soul…” He answered. Then Amethyst went from sad and shocked to upset but energetic. “You.” She said up, pointing at Low. “How can’t you have known that?!” She shouted angrily. “Don’t you have those powers, no one wants you to use, then why don’t you just use them once in a while?! Why can’t you bring her back!? Don’t just follow us, do something. Like be a good supportive or something. Don’t just stand behind and watch. Bring her back!” She shouted and didn’t stop. Meanwhile, Low’s expression and mood turned from surprised to completely pissed until he shouted: “Stop jelling at me!!” Then he pushed her away from him and took a walk to calm him down. “He’s just a trainee warrior. Break’s an elite. You can’t compare that.” Sapphire said short. “Ah…” Amethyst said, trying to calm down. “But please don’t worry. We’ll sure find a way to turn her back, right puppy?” Diamond said smiling, grabbing his arm. “We definitely will!” Ruby thought determined. ENDING Category:Transcripts